Scary Creepy Pasta Don't Read Please
Hello I knew you would click here. Your hunger for cheap scares that aren't scary. I have news for you there is no good story here. My plan all along was to trick you into clicking on this LOLpasta wiki page, so you would suffer. You now have a break from all of the dumb things in this wiki. You will suffer a true CREEPYPASTA no not a creepypasta A LOLPASTA HA HA HA HA HA. It all began on a rainy day some nameless character was suffering the LOLpasta wiki for cringe worthy stories. What they found was a nightmare. They clicked on a page called Scary Creepy Pasta Don't Read Please. What they found was a nightmare. What they found was horrible. The story was actually scary unlike anything they had ever read before. They couldn't stop reading until the end. When they finished they were all like, "F**K that was scary!" Then the computer opened a portal that led to the nightmare realm. In the realm he found a company run by the LOLpasta Devil. He was responsible for kidnapping readers of LOLpasta, and making them posses the LOLpasta pages, and live the stories every time someone reads them. It was terrible Nameless Character was now trapped, and possessed the page. It was not that bad because the stories was really boring. The he woke up, and realized then entire thing was a dream. Then through the power of plot convince he realized he was in a LOLpasta, and tried to free himself. To I'm god of this story. Because of this he was attacked by a pack of Sonic.EXEs, and died a horrible death. He then was resurrected 50 times, and died 50 more horrible deaths. I then freed him because it turns out the entire time Nameless Character was me Nameless Writer. I then decided to right a LOLpasta called Scary Creepy Pasta Don't Read Please. This was the story I wrote. Hello I knew you would click here. Your hunger for cheap scares that aren't scary. I have news for you there is no good story here. My plan all along was to trick you into clicking on this LOLpasta wiki page, so you would suffer. You now have a break from all of the dumb things in this wiki. You will suffer a true CREEPYPASTA no not a creepypasta A LOLPASTA HA HA HA HA HA. It all began on a rainy day some nameless character was suffering the LOLpasta wiki for cringe worthy stories. What they found was a nightmare. They clicked on a page called Scary Creepy Pasta Don't Read Please. What they found was a nightmare. What they found was horrible. The story was actually scary unlike anything they had ever read before. They couldn't stop reading until the end. When they finished they were all like, "F**K that was scary!" Then the computer opened a portal that led to the nightmare realm. In the realm he found a company run by the LOLpasta Devil. He was responsible for kidnapping readers of LOLpasta, and making them posses the LOLpasta pages, and live the stories every time someone reads them. It was terrible Nameless Character was now trapped, and possessed the page. It was not that bad because the stories was really boring. The he woke up, and realized then entire thing was a dream. Then through the power of plot convince he realized he was in a LOLpasta, and tried to free himself. To I'm god of this story. Because of this he was attacked by a pack of Sonic.EXEs, and died a horrible death. He then was resurrected 50 times, and died 50 more horrible deaths. I then freed him because it turns out the entire time Nameless Character was me Nameless Writer. I then realized I would forever be stuck in a time loop if I wrote the LOLpasta again because reasons. I then realized I was in a LOLpasta, and still not free. I then realized in order keep the scary levels of this story up I had to travel in time to die in painful executions for the pleasure of the reader. I was hung twice, decapitated twice, and drowned twice. Realizing I could do anything I decided to go back to my present time, and come out as a transgender. It wasn't real me, so why the not. I then lived the rest of my life fully as a women. Then realizing this happy self discovery ending sucks for a LOLpasta I then gave character me depression, and hung myself. To bad I was invincible, so I just kind of hung there. Then realizing this was not scary at all I decided to go full on LOLpasta mode. I decided that sense I could never die I would become Nameless Writer THE KILLER. I then killed a series of people that had no life in the first place. I mod of angry people got me, and HUNG ME FORM THE GALLOWS. Then realizing I had the power of writing, and plot ran from my true power. I then realized I was actually depressed doing this dumb thing, and I turned off my invincibility. I then slowly, and painful suffocated at THE GALLOWS. Nameless Writer then turned into a ghost, and now haunts the LOLpasta wiki. Her really body though still HANGS FROM THE GALLOWS. Though someday she will reunite with her body still HANGING FROM THE GALLOWS. Until then she with her meta 4th wall power ability chaos control haunts all bad creepy pastas. Then realizing she was still a she from before turned back into a he because it really wasn't self discovery! T bad his body HANGING FROM THE GALLOWS is a woman's. He'll have to fix that later until then He haunts the LOLpasta wiki he is the reason all the story's are bad. Even now he's finding a way to get revenge on me for writing him into existence. Too bad he can't because I won't let him I'm the reason for his meta powers after all. The end I wrote this story all by myself like a big boy. It is truly a LOLpasta. Also I come to your house, and HANG YOU FROM THE GALLOWS with my body. That would be cool if not disturbing. It's just a story though, OR IS IT HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! The End I did not check this for corrections. Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization